marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger (born 19 September 1995), human, is the one of the students of Nintendo High and one of its smartest students. She is currently the chief of the Narumi Detective Agency which is run by Shotaro Hidari and his partner, the school librarian, Philip. History (Pre High School Days) Hermione was born to her parents in Tokyo General Hospital. While growing up, Hermione was a rather bright child with a love of learning and reading, her best friends were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, two boys who defended her when they were younger. Despite being born a year before her friends, Hermione stayed in the same grade as them. Her other friends include Kyo Sohma, the school's troublesome fighting student, Aqua, another student who gets into fights and one of the school's smartest student, Belle, another smart student with a love of reading. Along the way, Hermione became friends with Kirito and Asuna, creating for them the hard-light hologram program that brought Yui into the real world. Because of this, Yui often calls Hermione 'sister'. High School Days On the first day of the new school year, Hermione walked to school with Kyo, catching up on what happened over the summer vacation and met up with Aqua and Belle. At the school gate, Hermione greeted Professor Eraqus and her other friends, excited to catch up with them about their breaks, ignoring the most popular students, Gaston and Trixie, and heading for her first class, History with Genome. Hermione was one of the few students who paid attention in the class until the attack by the S-Types and discovered the identity of Kamen Rider W. After watching them fight against it, Hermione revealed that she was made chief of the agency due to her parents becoming the landlords of it, surprising Shotaro and Philip. She then headed to her next class, French, taught by Sirius, Harry's godfather. After her second period class, Hermione headed to lunch and ate with her friends, asking Nero to sit with them at their table. Afterward, Hermione met with Shotaro and Philip again, discovering Philip's ability to dive into the Gaia Library to help find out why the invaders were stealing females only. When the school day ended, Hermione was led to the agency and learned about the origin of the Rider her allies created. Schedule Hermione has two alternating schedules for her classes. Schedule 1 *Period 1- History *Period 2 - French *Lunch *Period 3 - Modern History *Period 4 - English Schedule 2 *Period 1 - Demonology *Period 2 - Magic for Beginners *Lunch *Period 3 - Music *Period 4 - Algebra Personality Much like in the Harry Potter series, in High School Days, Hermione is noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously helping Ron and Harry with their school work. She is very friendly and caring about others, not wanting Ron, Aqua, or Kyo to get in trouble by getting into a fight against Gaston. Hermione has a very curious side, due to her ever-increasing desire to learn, which is visible when she first discovered Philip's power to go into the Gaia Library and when she asked Shotaro to tell her the origins of Kamen Rider W. Due to her friendship with Kirito and Asuna, Hermione has a bit of a scientific mechanic side to her, having creating the hologram system for Yui to appear. She also has a bit of a shy/embarrassed side, like when she asked Shotaro to lead her to the agency and blushed when Philip suddenly called her Mione-chan. Hermione also posseses a excited side which was showed when she proclaimed to avenge Shotaro's boss in a hard-boiled style. Appearance Hermione's appearance is the same as it is in the Harry Potter series, a slender medium built girl of 17 years old with long bushy wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. However, in her younger days, Hermione had slightly crooked teeth until the braces she wore at age 14 straightened them. Though she doesn't consider herself very beautiful, Hermione's friends see her as a lovely and brilliant young woman whose bright nature and intelligence had helped them in the toughest times, especially Ron and Harry, who had known her for the longest time. Trivia *Mario's High School Days marks the third time Hermione has appeared before her friends in a rp, the first being Cove and the second being Crossover Sagas. *Hermione becoming chief of the Narumi Detective Agency is reference to Akiko Narumi in Kamen Rider W, however, Hermione is a little less annoying than Akiko and will prove to be more supporting of Shotaro and Philip in their quest. *Hermione's relationship to Yui originated in Crossover Sagas when Yui appeared to her and called her 'big sister' for unknown reasons. *A reference to her trip to France in the third book, Hermione reads French-translated novels like Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserable, some titles which Aki herself likes. Category:Characters